Trapped in the Well
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara's feelings after Sensui "killed," Yusuke.


So I've been gone awhile, and I still don't think I'll be posting regularly but I did get this idea. I hope you enjoy it.

The Yu Yu gang of course don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>It was like dying himself. Yes, that's what Kuwabara decided. Dying. Or like dropping in a well, surrounded by mossy rocks, the water deep and freezing…all the while you're drowning and the damn rocks are so slimy you can't get up. You shout, from within that well, but no one can hear you. The cold is numbing, and the absolute emptiness of hope lost…is just a bit worse. It was that indeed a well, and Kuwabara had been there once before...the day Yusuke had met his end by saving a child.<p>

And it was happening all over again...but this time Sensui was the 'car,' and Kuwabara had been the 'child' that needed saving...

Hiei and Kurama were next to him…he could feel their presence, but it was like he was alone. Alone…now that he was gone...now that Yusuke...Kuwabara reached his body…and he felt like lying. Like announcing that the very dead Yusuke Urameshi was playing a cruel joke…and maybe if he lied it would be true. True….

Something was probing his mind. Was it the shuffling feet of Matari…the sounds of a sad song from a movie playing…Sensui breathing while the best person in the world lay dead at Kuwabara's feet? Perhaps it was Kurama, whose breaths were ragged, and whose feelings reached out to Kuwabara, his pain burning Kuwabara's mind like boiling water. Maybe even Hiei, whose silence felt the loudest, the heaviest…but something reached out to Kuwabara from Hiei. It was comfort. Hiei was one of those very…"distant"…friends who in an odd way…cared for everyone…though he spoke not a word.

No…the probing in Kuwabara's mind was the fact that a lie, was still a lie, and the truth was the truth. Gone. Yusuke was gone. Again. Kuwabara sank to his knees and spoke…later he wouldn't be able to recall his words. He touched him next, his hand to his mouth. He was still warm…perhaps he was holding his breath. Yusuke was an ass when it came to jokes. Kuwabara clung onto the feeble hope that Yusuke's still warm skin was a sign._ 'There must be a hear beat, there must be!'_ Kuwabara thought his breaths becoming shaky with the panic that was setting in._ 'Please…'_ Kuwabara begged in his mind, and with an exhale, lowered himself towards Yusuke's chest…just over his heart.

He pressed his ear to Yusuke's chest…and heard nothing.

"It's a pity, but the movie is over. I was so absorbed with the fight that I didn't even hear the end credits music. It's a beautiful music. It goes with Yusuke."

Sensui is talking...how dare he speak of Yusuke? How dare he...? Kuwabara rose sucking in a sharp breath tears streaming down his face. How could Sensui kill Yusuke...how could it happen...how could Kuwabara be left alone like this? Why? WHY? This always happened...they were fucking children for God's sake...and every time it seemed like they were forced to swallow horror, after horror. He wanted to go back; wanted to get out of this life he'd followed Yusuke into...and he wanted to take Yusuke with him. Why hadn't they been friends before all this spirit world mess? Why was Kuwabara so weak he couldn't save his best friend?

"You don't need to mourn over his death," Sensui lamented, a smug attitude hidden behind his words, "you'll soon be all together...The true end begins now."

Kuwabara's tears were blinding now, and he felt like he could barely breathe. Everything was wrong...all wrong. He could barely _stand_ how wrong the world was now! The rage from Kurama and Hiei was building, the two demons had become an echo of Kuwabara's grief. They responded to Kuwabara's sinking grief with their own rising anger. He swallowed hard and allowed himself to drown in that well he'd been plunged into within the corners of his mind.

The water was cold.

The well was too deep.

The stones too slippery.

His grief was so great.

_'I'll avenge him...I'll set things right...I'll die and take Sensui with me!' _Kuwabara swore to himself allowing his anguish to turn into a blinding hot rage. His sword was in his hand and he was off. Charging after Sensui, leading his comrades for once. For once being the one that was looked at to lead.

Time passed slowly. It was as if someone else guided Kuwabara's movements. He was slashing through the threads that separated the demon world from the human world. Soon he was fighting...and they were losing...but there was no giving up. No going back. What reason did he have to go back for? Even if he died. Even if it was all over...who the fuck cared anymore?

There was pain, but like before, Sensui's words broke through the fog.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to suffer a lot before dying," Sensui chided waving his hand dismissively, intentionally flexing his golden armor.

"FUCK YOU!" Kuwabara shouted his voice becoming raw from the force of the shout.

All eyes flickered to him, and Kuwabara charged. Sensui smiled and held up a hand ready to block. But it wasn't like before, Kuwabara felt focused. He slammed his hand through Sensui's fist and into his face making Sensui leap back. Sensui looked surprised. Kuwabara held his hand, it hurt like hell, but the pain was welcome. This pain was nothing to the agony he was experiencing in his own head.

"You absolute prick...do you think I'd stand here and let you do whatever you want?" Kuwabara snarled his voice cracking. Kuwabara felt a surge of energy again. He felt strength crawling under his skin...he was not going to drown, not going to freeze...goddammit he was going to get out of this well!

He just needed Sensui's head to do so.

"So stop all this arrogant talk..." Kuwabara hissed and raised his hand to strike Sensui with his sword. But the bastard was too fast. Sensui's left hand was suddenly gripping Kuwabara between the juncture of his neck and his arm not wielding his sword; Sensui's right hand curled into a tight fist and he mercilessly pummeled Kuwabara's stomach. The man felt his ribs break and a bubble of blood burst past Kuwabara's lips. Kuwabara was released as quick as Sensui had grabbed him, and Kuwabara crumpled to his knees.

"Poor Kuwabara, you're in so much pain aren't you? Poor Kuwabara...you were just my tool...my means to an end..." Sensui whispered as if he truly pitied Kuwabara.

Kuwabara heard Kurama and Hiei charge, but the two were batted away with a burst of energy. Sensui held fast to Kuwabara so he too wouldn't be blasted back.

Keeping his eyes on Kuwabara Sensui whispered, "I'm not done talking..." He tilted Kuwabara's chin upwards and tutted as if scolding a child. "Oh Kuwabara, you'll never avenge your friend." Sensui looked at Kuwabara, as if all Sensui's actions were justified. As if everything he'd done was part of some greater plan.

Kuwabara slashed his sword upwards and Sensui widened as he had to jump away. Sensui's cheek bled and his eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. Kuwabara looked the man dead in the eyes and hissed, "You know Sensui...I enjoyed killing your bitch...Itsuki's look of terror just before I sliced him, will always be my greatest pleasure."

Sensui finally looked angry. He charged forward...he even roared in outrage. Kuwabara smiled. He felt as if he was on top of the well. Soaking wet, shaking, and utterly exhausted, but Kuwabara had clawed his way out of that damned well of misery. Kuwabara still felt victorious as he was kicked hard on the side of his neck. He felt the pain radiate through his body, and soon he was skidding along the ground bouncing off the ground like a stone skipping on water.

Something caught him, and held Kuwabara to them. His head and neck were cradled almost in a headlock, while another hand gripped his shirt at his stomach. Kuwabara looked up and for the briefest of seconds saw Yusuke...he was smiling and his brown eyes looked mischievous as always. Kuwabara blinked and saw Hiei baring down over him holding Kuwabara's head in that rough embrace.

Kurama was attacking Sensui and howling out his anger, almost as much as Sensui was screeching his.

"-Bara! Kuwabara!" Hiei's voice finally broke through to Kuwabara, and the human coughed sputtering blood in Hiei's dark clothing. Hiei's hand was checking Kuwabara's neck, searching for broken bones. Kuwabara looked at Hiei silently, and sat up. Hiei was up and held Kuwabara's arm as if to stop him. Kuwabara looked at Hiei and had a slight plea in his eyes. The both of them shared a meaningful look and Hiei was gone first. It took Kuwabara longer than before, but his sword was out again...and once more he charged.

Kuwabara was out of that well where his miseries lay.

He would mourn later, drown again, and suffer. But right now he had a job to do. And his job was avenging the best guy he knew, his very best friend. Kuwabara roared and charged again, putting his woes behind him right now. The well of his sorrows would have to wait, because unless he defeated Sensui, or Yusuke was magically spirited back to life, Kuwabara would not be able to climb back out again.

**End**

I took some leeway and added and extra battle scene but we didn't get to see what all went down between Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Sensui's fight. Sorry if this is a failure, though it is refreshing to take a break from my book and write this. :3


End file.
